


one mile to every inch

by peppersnot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Dates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-22 04:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3714793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppersnot/pseuds/peppersnot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kenma never really cared about first times - except for firsts with Kuroo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one mile to every inch

**Author's Note:**

> This was gonna be a firsts series but i never got around to doing the next one so have it as a oneshot.

“We’ve been dating for three months,” Kuroo said, matter-of-factly from the bed. Kenma hummed in response from the floor next to the electric socket, where his PSP was on charge, not bothering to look up from his game. He couldn’t, anyway, the game didn’t have a pause option; it was either keep playing or lose all your progress.  Kuroo scowled in his direction, clearly put off at not receiving a response. “We haven’t been out on a date yet, though.”

“That depends on what you consider a date,” Kenma told him, hitting buttons furiously. “You’re the one who considers sappy, ‘I’ll-pick-you-up-at-7-on-Saturday’ dates as actual dates.”

“Oh yeah? What do  _you_  consider a date, then?”

Kenma frowned, failing to dodge attacks from his opponent and groaned softly when the words  _Game Over_  flashed across the screen. He sighed and looked up at Kuroo, who was looking at him expectantly.

“We go out together everywhere.” He set his PSP down and stood up, stretching. “I thought those were all dates.”

“They weren’t,” Kuroo muttered and closed his eyes. “I’m going to take you out on an actual date.”

Kenma suppressed a smile. Typical Kuroo. He’d always known he was a hopeless romantic, but never the extent to which that applied. Normally, Kuroo always passed it off with one of his sly grins, implying he didn’t actually believe it, but Kenma had known him since childhood.

“Okay,” he said, tone full of teasing, and lay down next to Kuroo, pulling half the pillow out from under his head. “You can pick me up at seven on Saturday.”

Kuroo opened one eye and stuck his tongue out, but when Kenma looked at him again, he was smiling.

* * *

 

At six thirty on Saturday, Kenma texted Shouyou.

_I have a date. What do I wear?_

There were multiple instantaneous responses and Kenma almost dropped his phone with all the end-to-end vibrations.

_DATE!!! WITH KUROO RIGHT?? YOU SHOULD WEAR SOMETHING CUTE_ _AND_ _BRING OUT YOUR_ _CHARM_ _(_ _≧∇≦_ _)/_

_No but really tho, you should try and dress up a little_

_Like not too much but just enough to make it look like you made an effort??_

_Or that’s what suga-san told me when I was supposed to go out with Kageyama!!! (_ _⌒▽⌒_ _)_ _☆_

Kenma sighed and set his phone aside. Dressing up, huh? He’d never really bothered much with appearances before, and he’d never thought he’d ever really, but suddenly there was a brand new feeling in his chest, constantly repeating  _date date date date_  in his head, and he felt Shouyou was right. Make an effort. It wasn’t going to be too hard, was it?

He opened his closet and picked out the new pair of jeans his mother had bought him, and after staring off into space for five minutes, reluctantly took the black and white cat hoodie Shouyou had given him for his birthday. He hadn’t shown it to Kuroo, because he knew Kuroo would like it too much and would force Kenma to wear it. He hadn’t wanted to wear it.

He decided he should probably wear it now.

Kuroo arrived at seven on the dot, and he heard his mother yell up the stairs for him before the familiar thudding of Kuroo’s footsteps up the stairs made their way to his ears, and his bedroom door opened.

“Hey, I’m here, let’s g- “

Kenma looked up from his shoes. “I’m almost ready.”

“Is that – “ Kuroo took a deep breath. “Is that a  _paw_ on your shirt?”

Kenma looked down at the cat paw print emblazoned across the front of his hoodie and smiled to himself, pleased. “Yeah. Is it weird? I can change – “

“No,” Kuroo cut him off. “No, hell no; keep it on.”

“Okay.”

As he pulled his other shoe on, Kenma made sure to look carefully at Kuroo, from the corner of his eye. He wasn’t wearing anything new, or particularly outstanding, but on closer inspection, Kenma noted his shirt looked more neatly ironed, his hair a lot more decent than they normally did and his shoes were, for once in his life, not covered in mud stains and dirt.

They left the house with goodbyes to Kenma’s mother – who didn’t forget to squeal in delight at Kenma’s choice of clothing – and Kuroo took his hand and led him to his father’s car that was parked in his own driveway across the street.

“He said I could borrow it,” Kuroo told him, flashing a grin and Kenma shook his head when he held the door of the passenger seat open for him.

“I can do all of this myself, you know.”

“Yeah, but I want to.”

“You’re weird.”

Kuroo shrugged and made his way around to the driver’s seat. He pressed a kiss against Kenma’s lips as he got in. From the corner of his eye, Kenma saw Kuroo’s mother peeking through the curtains of the French windows in his living room, but decided not to mention it. Kuroo’s embarrassment was contagious, half the time, albeit amusing.

“We’re going to see a movie,” Kuroo announced, once they’d gotten out of the driveway and on to the road. “Yamamoto told me about it.”

“Is it really a good idea to watch a movie Yamamoto told you about?”

“Oh come on, it can’t be that bad.”

Kenma sighed. “Whatever you say.”

* * *

 

The theater was close to empty when they arrived. For a second, Kenma thought Kuroo had read the time wrong, and they were too late or too early, but the poster outside said the movie should be playing within the next seven minutes. Kuroo frowned in confusion but shrugged it off.

“Well, we get more choice in seats,” he said, putting his hands on his hips and smiling brightly. Throwing an arm over his shoulder, he jerked Kenma forward, almost causing him to drop the popcorn bucket and led him to a pair of seats right in the middle. “See, we get the best place.”

More people filed in as the minutes ticked by, but there weren’t nearly enough, and Kenma snickered to himself when he saw the look of extreme confusion and worry on Kuroo’s face.

“Maybe it’s just not a good movie,” he whispered, and Kuroo scowled.

“I’ll kill Yamamoto.”

“You shouldn’t have listened to him.”

“He said it was a good movie!”

“It’s  _Yamamoto_.”

Knowing there was no argument to that, Kuroo fell silent, and the movie began. The opening shot was of a cop running across a bridge, and the cut went straight to an uncensored, dead, female body. It was a murder, from what the characters said, and the policeman was investigating it. Kenma tuned out the pointless inaccurate details to focus on Kuroo’s face. He was watching the movie intently, shoving handful after handful of popcorn into his mouth.

A loud moan from the speakers brought Kenma’s attention back to the screen, where the policeman was now having extremely graphic sex with a woman – his girlfriend, probably. What does this have to do with the plot, went through his mind several times during the movie as there played scene after scene between the murder plot of unnecessary, explicit sex. Kenma snuck a peek at Kuroo, and bit his tongue to stop himself from laughing at the horror-stricken look on his boyfriend’s face.

The final straw, he learnt, was when during one scene, the camera zoomed in slowly, not to her face, but straight between the girlfriend’s legs. Kuroo leapt up and grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the theatre, face bright red and chest heaving.

“I told you, you shouldn’t have listened to Yamamoto,” Kenma said after a few minutes of standing there in silence, and Kuroo glared at him.

“Don’t make fun of me.”

“I’m not.”

“Whatever,” he ran a hand through his hair, messing it up so it looked like it normally did, when there were no dates to worry about. “Let’s just go eat, there’s a McDonalds nearby.”

“Are you sure you should be choosing the next place we go to?”

“Okay, first of all,  _Yamamoto_  chose this thing – I’m going to murder him, by the way – and there’s literally nothing wrong with McDonalds.”

Kenma smiled. “Okay.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“No. Let’s go.”

McDonalds, unlike the theatre, was pretty jampacked, so they had to stand for a bit as they waited for a table to be available. Kenma suggested they take their food and eat outside but Kuroo wasn’t having any of that.

“Something will go wrong if we go outside, I can sense it.”

Kenma sighed. “Your intuition is terrible, you know it.”

“But what if it’s right for once?!”

Kenma sighed and shook his head. They had gotten their trays of food almost five minutes ago, but there were no signs of anyone leaving their tables anytime soon. He noticed Kuroo glaring in annoyance at a group of girls sitting at a four seater table, who had very obviously finished their food but looked like they weren’t planning to move anytime soon. One of them laughed, high pitched and loud and Kuroo scowled in their direction.

“Kuroo,” Kenma murmured, picking out his French fries. “Relax.”

“This is our first date you know, it’s been a complete disaster so far.”

“Relax,” he repeated and picked up a fry, holding it out. Kuroo looked at it quizzically before sighing and eating it.

“I’m completely relaxed,” he mumbled, swallowing, but the scowl on his face stayed. “Maybe we really should go outside.”

“Probably.” Kenma nodded at the trays. “We should get this packed as a takeaway?”

“Yeah, okay.”

They made their way to the counter and took the spot at the back of the line, just as a loud screeching filled the air and Kenma found himself at the receiving end of a milkshake that had apparently flown out of a toddler’s hands as she slipped near the ‘wet floor’ sign. Kenma blinked in surprise and Kuroo spewed out a list of profanities, ignoring the horrified parents’ angry looks. The child’s mother apologized, although half heartedly – probably due to Kuroo’s outburst – and Kenma shrugged. He was a mess. His hair was sticky, and his clothes were sticky and he had milkshake running down his back and chest and into his pants – it was plain uncomfortable.

“Can we go home,” he said dryly and Kuroo nodded, looking somewhere between homicidal and close to tears.

* * *

 

His mother didn’t ask as they entered, and Kenma went straight to the shower. He hadn’t expected Kuroo to still be there when he came out, clean and dry and not covered in milkshake, but he wasn’t entirely surprised either to find him pacing in his room.

“That was a wreck,” Kenma muttered, voice bland and Kuroo almost jumped.

“I’m  _sorry_ , okay, I had no idea this was going to happen I mean, you don’t think I  _planned_  any of this do you?!” He flailed his arms around and sat down on the bed.

“Kuroo.”

“I get it if you want to break up with me now or something – actually I don’t, but you can if you want to – I totally ruined your clothes and your whole da- “

“ _Kuroo_.”

The look he got was something between apprehensive and apologetic, as if he  _actually_  thought this was something to break up over. Kenma walked over and sat down in Kuroo’s lap, straddling him. He pressed a kiss to Kuroo’s lips, smiling in satisfaction when Kuroo’s eyes widened – Kenma rarely ever initiated kisses.

“I had fun though,” He said softly. “Partly.”

“I am a terrible date.” Kuroo sighed. “Never taking movie suggestions from Yamamoto again.”

“Yeah. This is why we don’t go on date-dates.”

Kuroo scowled and pulled him down into another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> candylit.tumblr.com  
> twitter.com/kozukens


End file.
